Fated To Love You
by dazzlingexo
Summary: Summary: Natasha and Hana are two best friends who got scholarships to study in Korea. What happens when Natasha has to write a book with her senior Kai, who happens to be Kim Jong In. Her first love. Pairings: Natasha,Kai
1. Just The Beginning

Natasha P.O.V

Waaah I can't believe I'm finally in Korea! It has been my dream since like forever! God I'm so excited, I cant even breathe properly. All that studying actually paid off, now I can pursue my studying here in Seoul University. My best friend Hana, also got accepted, which is the best thing that ever happened. It means we'll still be together! Its been like four years since we first met and we have been stuck like glue till now. Nothing could turn out any better.

*Flashback*

"Natasha! Natasha! Oh my god, I need to tell you something!" Hana practically screamed out.

"Really? Same here!" Natasha quickly said.

"You first," Hana spoke.

Natasha shook her head, "No you first!"

"Okay together," Hana said.

"I got a scholarship to go study in Korea!" they both said at the same time.

There was a sudden silence, they both stared at each other, too shocked for words. A minute passed and then they bursted out in laughter at how destined they were to be.

It was ever since junior high school they were best friends, some even say they're sisters, and somehow luck and fate didn't want to separate them yet.

"Thank god you're going too, I don't wanna leave you here..." Natasha exclaimed.

"Yeah right, like I would ever leave you Natasha~" Hana put her hands in the air to emphasize the meaning.

"But you would for Justin Bieber, right?" Natasha rolled her eyes when she saw

Hana's eyes in a daze.

"Well obviously, come on I know that you would leave me for Yoseob!" Hana commented with crossed arms.

"True that!" Natasha laughed.

They talked for hours and hours and that day couldn't get anymore perfect.

*End of Flashback*

I wonder if he is in Korea right now…I wonder how he's doing... Its been 3 years since I last saw him. I wonder if he still remembers me, oh god I really miss him. How could he leave me like that, without saying goodbye? How could he leave me after making all those good memories? How could he leave me when I needed him the most, even after making me fall in love with him... Pabo.

Natasha P.O.V End

Hana P.O.V

I look at Natasha and sadness were seen in her brown eyes. Why is she sad, I thought she was happy to come here? But wait, those eyes, I've seen them before.

Its him, that guy, she misses him.

"Hey Natasha, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Oh yeah, I just miss my family. Come on lets go..." she smiled slightly.

Lies. It was written all over her face. It wasn't her family that she missed, but that guy. I smiled at her anyways and put my arm around her.

"Don't let that bring you down yeobo~ I thought you wanted to come here and meet your yeobos'?"

Hearing me say her yeobos' made her grin. Aigoo that girl!

"Yeah yeah, well my yeobos' are pretty busy with their schedules so they cant pick me up. Kekeke." she grinned.

"Aigoo come on lets go already!" I rolled my eyes.

Hana P.O.V End

When the girls went out they found Mr Lee waiting for them.

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Jong Kookimnida, I will be escorting you to your dorms, but first we will have to go to the campus and meet Mr Kim."

The girls seemed a bit anxious since they didn't really know Mr. Kim that well. All they knew was that he is one of the most successful business men and also the owner of Seoul University. They looked at each other nervously and got into the car. An hour later they arrived at the campus and all that when through their minds were...

'It is… HUGE!'

Mr. Lee told them to follow him and they went into the office and pass the reception desk. They followed through a few hallways before walking inside a big room. The room was covered with photo frames, trophies, awards, and ribbons. They circled the room with their eyes before looking towards a man sitting behind a large desk. Said man looked up with a grumpy expression and put his papers down.

Mr. Kim P.O.V

I was reading some reports when I heard someone knock on my door. I told him to come in and it was JongKook with two girls right behind him. So these girls must be the new foreigners coming to study at my university. I usually don't like foreigners, but since they did very well on their entrance test, I accepted them and gave them a full scholarship. I look at their appearance carefully. I had thought they were girls from America, but I was wrong. Somehow one of them looks Korean like, and the other girl has a sharp arab look, but also shows off her Asian look. I didn't even bother to read their profiles.

"Have you decided about their dorms sir?" Jong Kook asked me.

I thought for a while, I don't want them to affect my Korean students so let's just keep them together.

"I've decided to let them stay in the same dorm. What are they majoring anyways?" I asked.

"Well Natasha here is majoring in literature."

He pointed at the Arab looking girl. Hmm I read her writing, it was quite impressive and one of the reasons why I accepted her.

"...and Hana here is majoring in arts."

I've seen her dance video , she was pretty good, but not better than my son of course. Maybe I should make them battle or do a duet...

"Even though they are majoring in different things I guess its okay for them to be in the same dorm," I said. "I know both of you are tired so you may go and rest, if you need anything just ask Jong Kook."

The two girls nodded and bowed, then followed Jong Kook out.

"Ah yes, the semester starts next week, so be prepared."

And with that I went back to my reports.

Mr. Kim P.O.V

After their meeting with Mr. Kim, Mr. Lee gave them their schedules and dorm keys and said goodbye.

"Natasha, we are finally here in Seoul University. Even though we haven't started, I already feel nervous..." Hana squirmed in her spot.

"Don't worry Hana, you are one of the most amazing dancers I've ever seen. Lets just work hard and make our parents proud!" Natasha grinned.

"Fighting!" they both smiled and headed to their dorms to rest.


	2. Lotte World

It has been a few days since Natasha and Hana arrived in Seoul, and since their first semester in Seoul University starts next week, they decided to explore Seoul for this week and just look around the area. First they went sight seeing and because they didn't have a car they had to take the bus or the subway. They didn't have a hard time finding the places since they have been planning this for a long time. It was to go see places like Namsan and the Han River and their Korean was pretty good so they didn't have any difficulties with the language. After taking a long walk near the Han River they decided to rest and have some ice cream.

Hana P.O.V

Kya~ the Han River, I've always wanted to come here, feels so nice and the weather is great today! I take out my camera and look at the photos that we took, I laugh looking at the funny picture we took. I turn the camera off and look towards Natasha and she looks like she's day dreaming or is she just tired? Could it be that she's thinking about him or something? I hope not, I mean its been 3 years already, she should just move on. I admit he was a really good person but still… I don't want to bring him up because I'm scared she might get upset or something, but I have to talk to her about this. Sooner or later this topic will come up again, but not now, I don't want it to ruin our perfect day. I decided that we should do something exciting to make Natasha forget about him and the only thing that came to mind was the amusement park!

"Natasha! Lets go to Lotte World" I said.

"Why so sudden?" asked Natasha.

I thought of something quickly, "Well... I've heard alot about Lotte World and since we have nothing to do lets go!"

Hana P.O.V End

The girls took the subway and in a while, they arrived at Lotte World and straight away headed to the biggest ride they could find.

"Yah lets ride this!" Natasha beamed while pointing at a huge roller coaster.

"I'll pass, you go ride it." answered Hana.

"Aish mwo! You're the one who suggested that we go to Lotte World!" Natasha crossed her arms.

"Sorry Natasha~ but you know how I hate heights, right?"

"No! You have to ride it with me!" Natasha looked indifferent and waited.

Hana had no choice but to ride the roller coaster. She screamed in fright and Natasha could only laugh at how fun the ride was. When they finished riding the roller coaster Natasha wanted to ride again but Hana of course refused. Natasha pouted and followed Hana to the bumper cars, as Hana jumped for glee at the sight of her favorite ride.

Just when Hana and Natasha were going to sit in their seats, two guys suddenly jumped in and took their car.

"Excuse me we were here first," Hana snarled to them.

"I don't think so, we sat first, so that means we were here first, right Sehun?" the guy smirked and looked to his friend.

"Hyung, lets just let them have this car, I know you really like purple, but it's not like its the end of the world if you give it to them."

Do Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Hyung, lets just let them have this car, I know you really like purple, but it's not like its the end of the world if you give it to them."

When I heard Sehun's reply, I suddenly got annoyed, I couldn't help it. I will admit I'm being childish right now, but I came here especially to ride this purple bumper car. Yes I know it sounds stupid but this place and car has so many memories and when I'm stressed or feeling down I come to ride it. I was just looking forward to having some fun and this girl ruins the moment... Oh well l'll have to act mature this time and let them take it.

"Fine, you girls can have this stupid car..." I said half willingly.

Sehun grinned and gave me two thumbs up. That kid, I hope he's happy,but I do have something in mind when we the ride starts... Oh It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Do Kyungsoo P.O.V End

Hana P.O.V

Oh god that guy finally let us take the car! Okay, maybe I over exaggerated about a car, but I'm a very VERY competitive person. I hate losing! Thats a good but also a bad thing about me. Oh well, who cares I won anyways. I take a proper look at the guy and I thought that he was actually kinda cute, I mean if I met him in a way different situation, I'd probably flirt with him or something. That guy was not that tall but his height is perfect for me since I'm not that tall, he has big eyes and fair skin. Totally my style! Yah Hana what the hell are you thinking about?! I must be crazy!

"Hana, stop day dreaming and get in already, you drive." I could tell that she was not in the mood right now, so I just jumped in and waited for the bell. As soon as the cars started moving, somebody suddenly crashed into me. I looked back in shock and saw... of course that Bugs Bunny guy. He smirked like he was all game and drove away. I tightened my hands on the steering wheel and pushed my feet down.

"Is that all you got? Well game on!"

I heard a sigh and groan, and quickly glanced to Natasha. Her face was blank, meaning that she was quite annoyed. I ignored her and started targeting him and only him, and he did the same too.

The whole game we kept on crashing into each other and I did not want to give in. So did he.

When we finished, Natasha of course scolded me and kept on saying that I'm childish and stuff but hey, she should have known that this would happen! Oh well it was fun, I guess.

"Yah Hana, do you like that guy?" Natasha suddenly asked.

"Pfftt what? Bugs Bunny? As if, he is so annoying!"

Okay, that was a total lie. He is quite attractive, but still... Annoying is annoying! Natasha kept on eyeing me and asked again, "Are you sure?"

I tightened my lips, before grinning, "Oh god Natasha! He is totally my style but still he is annoying! And kinda cute..."

"Hmm whatever, I was only asking," she quickly walked away from me. "Now, because I have no energy left to play anymore, thanks to your terrible driving skills, let's go back to campus."

Hana P.O.V End


	3. When Fate Plays A Stupid Joke

Chapter 4

-Natasha POV

"N-Natasha?"

I froze mid-sentence. It couldn't be... I looked up in shock. How could this be? What was he doing here? All the memories that happened 3 years ago came rushing through my mind.

Seeing him in front of me doesn't even make sense. Was this fate playing a stupid joke on me? We stared at each other, both too shocked to say anything. A loud crash made me look away and I saw that Hana had dropped all the drinks. It soaked her shoes but she didn't take any notice.

"O-Oppa?" Hana said blankly. "H-How... W-What..."

Her face was just a shocked and surprised as mine. She pointed a shaky finger to him and I followed it. Our eyes locked once again and by this time, tears started to crowd in my eyes.

Its him. The pabo that left me. Kim Jong In. The stupid dancing machine, the guy I met in the States 6 years ago, the guy who stole my heart, and also broke my heart. Kim pabo Jong In. My first and only love.

It seemed the whole cafeteria went silent, but it was just my mind spinning in pain. Time went slow, then someone spoke.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Suho Sunbae asked in disbelief.

No one dared to answer the question, all eyes glanced from me to him. I felt that my cheeks were burning and the tears had slowly started to break out. Before I make a scene I bowed and quickly excused myself.

"Mianhae."

I ran, ran as fast as I could to get out of the cafeteria. I don't even know how I should feel at this moment. Should I be happy that I finally get to see him after all these years? Or should I be angry because he hadn't, not once, contacted me at all?

Before I knew it, I came to a secluded area and just cried in pain, it hurt so much, my heart clenched in agony. I screamed a silent cry. This was fate playing a stupid joke.

-Kai POV

The sight that broke my heart was the hurt look on her porcelain face. The tears that slowly slid down her cheek - it made me go crazy, made me want to punch a wall till my fists drew blood. I hurt her, gave her so much pain; I wanted to scream.

When I saw her running out, I was going to follow her, tell her that I'm sorry, sorry for being a jerk and wish that she would forgive me. Beg for her forgiveness if it had to be, but someone's hand forced me back. I couldn't help to turn with a glare, but the owner didn't back down.

"Kim Jong In, you have a lot of explaining to do," Luhan hyung said in a serious tone.

I bit my lip and looked at Hana. Her eyes just stared at me - through me, like I wasn't even real. I took a step towards her but Kyungsoo hyung stops me.

"She's still shocked," he whispers. "I'll go calm her down, you talk to the guys. I think they have the right to know."

I watched as Kyungsoo hyung easily takes Hana out of the cafeteria and into the garden.

"So... Care to explain?" Lay hyung gestured.

I didn't answer him, because there was no way of getting out of this. I just stared at the ground and clenched my fists.

"Lets go somewhere quieter," Chanyeol hyung said quietly.

"Oh crap! I'm late for class, gotta go, but Kai, you have to tell me when we meet in the dorm, okay!" Sehun yelled all the while running to his next class.

We decided to talk in the dance studio since nobody was there. When we got there, I couldn't help to throw my backpack at the wall with full force. I sat down and covered my face with my hands, it was a sheer moment of shame.

I sighed heavily before looking up. The guys were sitting around the room, none of them looking at me or giving me weird looks. They understood that I needed to let this out, so they waited. It was now or never...

"You guys know that before coming here, I lived in the States?" I looked at my hyungs' and they all nodded.

"Well, 6 years ago I met Hana and Natasha. We were really close and everything was great, till my dad decided to send me to Seoul..."

"But why were Natasha and Hana so shocked when they saw you? Didn't you say you guys were close?" Chanyeol hyung asked.

"Yeah, we were close. Very close... but then we lost contact over the years."

There was a hum to my side and Suho hyung asked, "Why is that?"

"On the day that I got accepted in Julliard, I made a promise to myself that I would confess to the girl I love," I paused, remembering the memory. "But things didn't go as planned..."

*Flashback*

'She's my baby~'

A tall handsome guy follows the rhythm of the music as he dances gracefully when suddenly his phone rang. He stopped to catch his breath and looked at the ID caller. Julliard; this was the moment he was waiting for. It was the only university he dreamt of since junior high school. Even though his father owned the most respected and famous university in Seoul and he could get in with no trouble, Julliard was his only goal.

"Hello, Kim Jong In speaking,"

"Mr. Kim, we call you from Julliard to inform you that..."

Jong In took a deep breath, "Yes?"

"...that you have been accepted and will attend the next semester according to the schedule. Congratulations Mr. Kim, we expect a lot from you."

Jong In couldn't believe what he heard. He yelled in happiness and speed dialled someone he had been dying to talk to.

"Hello,"

"NATASHA!" Jong In yelled in excitement.

"Yah my ears hurt! What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you! Meet me at the dance studio tonight, okay!"

"Can't you just tell me now?" she whined.

"No!" he grinned. "I have to go now. Don't forget at 8, okay!"

"But Jong-"

Before Natasha could finish what she was saying Jong In quickly hung up and hurried to go home.

-Kai POV

Can't believe I finally got in! Now there is only one thing left to do. I stared at my phone, grinning happily as the calendar note read:

My D-Day.

The day I tell that special person how I really feel. I already memorized what I want to say, I just hope I don't mess up or something. Its risky, very risky cause I might lose my best friend. But I don't want our relationship to be just as the way it is, its becoming hard for me to keep down my cool when a guy flirts with her. I've kept these feelings in for 3 years already and I don't want to keep it any longer.

When I got home I spot suite cases everywhere. I head up to my room but when I got there I found that my room was empty.

"Jong-In oppa, lets go."

I turn around and saw my younger sister dressed up and holding a suit case.

"Where are we going? And why is my room like this?" I asked Jong Ah.

"We're moving back to Seoul..." whispered Jong Ah.

My heart stopped beating for a second. This is not happening. I ran towards my father's office and found him reading some documents.

"Dad, you did not say anything about moving back," I asked as soon as I came in.

"I have decided that you would study in Korea. In Seoul University just how your mother and I planned."

"Yeah, but not how I planned, right? Dad, I got accepted to Julliard! One of the top schools for art! And you're telling me to go to Seoul University?" I started raising my voice.

"Don't raise your voice! You are my only son and my successor. To manage Seoul University, you have to study there, not in some foreign university!" his voice was loud and strong.

"But why now? Why not 5 years ago or something? Why tell me now when I worked so hard to get in Julliard!"

"We are not going to talk about this any more. You are going to Seoul this afternoon with your sister. End of discussion."

When he said end of discussion I knew that I had no hope. I walked out of the office quietly and took the rest of my luggage to the car. I got in the car and took a seat next to my sister. I took out my cell phone and tried to call Natasha but her phone was off. I tried to call Hana but her phone was off too. I tried to call them again but their phones were still off.

"Aish! Ahh!" I scream to let out my frustration.

"Oppa?"

I looked at my sister and smiled a bit, "Mian, I'm making it worse aren't I?"

"Its okay, I bet you're feeling much worse than I am..." she smiled slightly.

I looked down and took a deep breath. Through the whole ride to the airport, Natasha was the only person I was thinking about. I just hope she'll forgive me if we ever meet again...

When we arrived at the airport I called her one last time, but her phone is still off. I guess its not my D-Day after all...

"Natasha, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I look towards the entrance of the airport, hoping something will happen to make me not leave, but there was nothing. My sister called my name and I entered the gate, slowly.

*End of Flashback*

-Kyungsoo POV

I took Hana to a quieter place so she can calm down. I have to say I was pretty shocked myself. Kai did tell me about Hana and Natasha but I never thought that this person would be the Hana that Kai told me about.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... Im okay, you can go, I know you want to..." she said in a cold tone.

"Are you mad at me or something? I want to stay here you know." I looked down.

She looked at me for a second, "I'm sorry, I'm just- we just, had a bad start."

"I know and it was because of a stupid thing,"

"I know right, so childish." she chuckled.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah I do... Thanks to you," she smiled.

I tried not to blush when I saw her smiling sweetly.

"Um so, you didn't get to eat anything, right? How about we grab some lunch? You don't have lessons after this, right?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think so..." she pondered on the thought.

"Alright, lets go!"

She laughed and gave me an okay sign. Her laugh is so cute! Oh god Kyungsoo, what on earth are you thinking about... I really want to call Kai to check on him and I hope Natasha is okay too.

"Yah my shoes!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I saw Hana slouched on the ground and I ran back to help her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked shocked.

She shook her head, "No, my shoes are ruined! And these are my favourite!"

She whined and threw her hands up and down in a little - cute - tantrum. I couldn't help the light chuckle that came out, but I regretted it after I saw her face.

"What are you laughing at?!" she half said and half demanded.

"N-Nothing..." I took a step back. "Come on, we're only getting something to eat, it'll be fine."

Hana pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine."

When we arrived at the restaurant it wasn't crowded so we had no problem finding a table.

"Is it your first time coming here?" I asked as we sat down.

"Obviously, its been only one week," she said while looking at the menu.

"Have you called Natasha?" I asked carefully.

"Nope, she probably doesn't want anybody to bother her."

"I hope she is not mad at Kai," I murmured.

"I don't know about that, I mean Jong In oppa did leave behind a bad memory for Natasha. If I was her it would be hard for me to forgive him," she paused for a second. "How come you call Jong In oppa, Kai?"

I laughed at how cute she is, "I don't know Hana, people just call him Kai."

She pouted, "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," I smiled. "Ready to order?"

"Yup, I will be having the Kimchi noodles,"

"Really? Me too! Its really good," I gave a thumbs up.

She chuckled and smiled at me.

*DEG*

Why is my heart beating so fast?

*Skip*

"Thanks for making me feel better Kyungsoo-ssi," Hana said.

"Eyy its nothing, want to head back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel tired for some reason," she laughed. "And I have to be at the dorm before Natasha gets there first."

"Oh okay, want me to send you home?"

"No its okay. I already troubled you enough today."

"Okay then. Be careful on your way home," I smiled slightly.

"You too Kyungsoo-ssi!" she smiled back.

"Oh and Hana, you can drop the formalities if you want," I said. "And I hope we can get along like we did today."

"Today I bet you already forgot about this morning oppa." Hana laughed.

I felt my face burning red when she called me oppa.

"O-Oh right..." I tried to hide my face so she couldn't see how red my face is.

"Oh there's the bus. Okay I got to go, see you tomorrow oppa," she waved at me for the last time and headed to the bus.

I waved at her and stayed until the bus was out of my sight. I couldn't help but smile every time I remember her smile. I guess Kai was right when he said that Hana was a bubbly talkative person when you get to know her. Hana... another reason for me to look forward for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed by quickly and it was time for the girls to start their semester. They were pretty upset to know that they had totally different schedules because they were majoring in different things, but then again they are in the same dorm.

Natasha P.O.V

Hana is taking way too long, we're going to be late for class and I really don't want to be late for my Korean literature class. I look at my watch again, its 8:30. We have 30 minutes to get to class!

"Hana! Let's go already!" I said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Okay, ready in a minute!" Hana yelled.

"You said that 5 minutes ago." I sighed.

"This time I'm not bluffing." Hana promised.

We'll see, I check the time again.

Its 8:40. To pass time, I check my schedule for today: first class is Korean Literature, second is English, after that lunch and then I have a meeting with the seniors. Not bad for the first day.

After Hana finally got out, we headed to the campus. The weather was okay, it wasn't really that hot. I have a good feeling about today. When we arrived at the campus it was filled with students and as the clock striked 9 I had to part ways with Hana.

I felt a bit nervous and excited at the same time so I quickly went to my class. The class room was big, it had a huge board at the front for the professor. Most of the back rows were taken and because I didn't want to sit at the front, I took a seat in the middle. When the professor came, he introduced himself and then we started our class. He seemed straight-forward and a laid back person. He gave us a quick lesson before he had to leave for a meeting.

I made conversation with the other students and somehow they seemed surprised when I said I was a foreigner. I wonder what Hana is doing.

Natasha P.O.V End

Hana POV

Aish it's already 9! I hope I'm not late for my dance class. I don't even know where my class is... let me just ask someone.

As I was looking around, someone poked my shoulder. I turned with an annoyed look, and realized it was that blonde guy I met at Lotte world.

"Hey, what are the odds! I didn't know you go to Seoul University," he said surprised.

"Oh yeah," I laughed a bit. "I just started, this is my first semester."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah, by the way, what are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Me? I'm trying to find the art in my heart," he laughed and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Oh yeah, I'm Sehun by the way, I'm in my second year here."

"Wow! Nice to meet you Sehun sunbae, I'm Hana," I said. "Mind telling me where the dance classes are? I'm a bit lost..."

"what's with the formality, just call me oppa." He laughed lightly and pointed to the front, "Just follow me."

When we arrived I was of course late but I was forgiven thanks to Sehun sunbae I mean oppa. The dance class was really fun, we learnt a new dance and I made new friends, but I miss Natasha already.

One more class and I get to see her during lunch break, but now I have to get to my singing class. When I got there, the class was still empty, just a few students. I sat in one of the chairs and waited, I was bored so I decided to listen to music while waiting for the professor to come.

A couple minutes passed and the professor still hadn't came yet, just as I was going to get out off class to check if I was in the right one, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed a few times and when I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"YOU!" we both yelled at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"I'm here for singing class obviously! What are you doing here?" I replied with a bit of an attitude.

"I'm here to teach the first year students, don't tell me you're a first year student?!" he widened his bugs bunny eyes which made them look even bigger.

Great! How come he's my teacher? I pondered on the thought and decided to ditch singing class and head to the garden to get some fresh air. How I wish Natasha was here, or maybe Sehun oppa. I used to love singing class but I think it will be my least favorite class right now.

Hana P.O.V End

Kyungsoo P.O.V

I cannot believe that girl is in my class! It turns out that her name is Hana and she is in the singing class that I teach. Great luck huh? I try to calm my self down and look for Kai, he's probably practicing or hanging out with the boys and I was right; he was in the practice room dancing.

I sat down and watched him dance, he is truly talented. No wonder Julliard offered him to study dancing in America, but his dad of course refused to let him go. That's why they moved back to Korea three years ago...

When he finished his dance he sat down next to me and took a heap of his water.

"What's up? You looked pretty annoyed when you got here." Kai looked at me with a raised brow.

Ugh he made me think about that Hana girl again. I took a deep breath and told Kai everything.

Do Kyungsoo P.O.V End

Kai P.O.V

"...and gosh she is so annoying, its like she hates me and I don't even know what I've done wrong. She treats every body nicely, but when we meet she ignores me! And the worst thing is that she ditched my singing class, and you know that I really hate it when people miss out on singing class. You can hate me but don't hate singing!"

I watch Kyungsoo hyung as he catches his breath after that long-not-really-needed explanation.

"Ehh are you sure you don't like her or something?"

He looked at me for a moment and burst out in laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

I look at him, trying to figure out what was so funny.

Kyungsoo hyung calmed himself and stared at me, "Me? Liking Hana? Yeah right..."

I thought for a while and smirked, "I bet you like her, its unusual for you to be annoyed like this."

He coughed and rolled his eyes, "You must be tired Kai, stop saying non sense and eat lunch with us in the cafeteria today, okay!"

"I can't, I have to finish this dance so I can teach the other students later. My dad wants me to teach the top dancers for the showcase this semester."

"Already? It's just the first day of the semester... Just don't exhaust yourself okay?" Kyungsoo hyung said on the way out.

I laughed and gave him an okay sign, "Yes umma!"

Still the motherly Kyungsoo I've known for ages. But wait, Hana? That name, it sounds familiar... Could it be?

Kai P.O.V End

Natasha P.O.V

Finally! lunch! I walk to the cafeteria with a slight jump to my step, the morning has been great and hopefully it will only get better. I looked around in search of Hana but she was nowhere to be seen. I called her phone and when she answered she sounded pretty annoyed.

"Hey where are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm in the garden, you're in the cafeteria, right? I'll be there in a minute." And then she hung up.

Hmm something must have happened. When I was going to sit down at one of the tables, I saw a familiar blonde haired guy. I quickly looked him over, before knowing that it was the guy from Lotte world.

The guy was a cute looking person, even with the sharp features. I didn't notice I was staring at him until a hand waved me out of my gaze.

"What are the chances, hey?" he smiled brightly.

"H-Hi, I didn't know you go here," I offered a small smile. "My name is Natasha."

"Sehun," he replied smoothly. "You seem lonely, wanna come sit with us?"

I was about to tell him that I was waiting for Hana, but he was already pulling me towards his group. I felt my cheeks burn when I sat down and was greeted by five guys. Five really cute, handsome guys.

Their names were Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Suho. It turns out all of them are majoring in arts except Chanyeol who is majoring in business. And they were all my seniors. When I was in the middle of talking with the guys, my phone suddenly rang.

'Only one shot, only one shot~'

All heads looked up and stared at me, I quickly bowed and checked the caller. It was Hana. I looked around to see if she was in the cafeteria and she was. She was standing right in the centre and I laughed at her.

She must have saw me because the call ended and she was walking straight this way.

"Natasha~" she squealed and hugged me. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"L-Let me go," I groaned in embarrassment. "Meet my new friends."

Hana quickly pulled away and stared in shock at the guys behind me. She quickly glanced at me with wide eyes and I smirked back with a nod.

"Hana!" Sehun sunbae yelled.

She finally got out of her awkward position and turned towards Sehun sunbae.

They probably met in dance class or something. Oh well, if Hana met Sehun sunbae before me, then I got to meet these cute handsome guys first. Kekeke~

I turned back around in my seat and started conversation with my sunbaes, thats when someone interrupted my speech.

"Sorry I'm late," said a guy.

"YOU!" I heard Hana's loud voice and groaned.

"AGAIN!" the guy yelled as well.

They were so loud half of the cafeteria went mute just to see what was going on. That Hana, she is so gonna get it when we get back to the dorm.

"Hyung, Hana... Calm down." Sehun sunbae spoke gently.

They glared at each other before turning away with an annoyed expression. The other guys looked towards us confused and I just waved my hand in disatisfication. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"So, where is Kai?" Sehun sunbae asked the guy with the big eyes.

"He said he was busy, he's really working his ass off so he can make his father satisfied," the guy with the bugs bunny eyes answered.

"Oh Hana, Natasha, I introduce you to EXO but the rest of EXO aren't here today," Sehun sunbae spoke. "I hope you guys get along well, especially Hana and Kyungsoo hyung."

The both of them just looked away, with some sort of annoyance. The atmosphere was tight and I had to lighten it up a bit.

"Uh Kyungsoo sunbae, Hana, can you guys go order something for us? We're all hungry, right guys?"

They turned to me with innocent eyes, and I nodded with a smirk. They grinned in return and then turned around to Kyungsoo sunbae and Hana.

"Yeah, we're really hungry," Luhan sunbae grinned.

"I've been waiting since morning to eat," Suho sunbae smiled innocently.

"Go, go! I'm in need of food!" Sehun sunbae shouted.

We all ended up laughing, except the two. Hana just gave me a dirty look and stood her ground, but surprisingly Kyungsoo sunbae got up and went.

"Alright, I'll go get it," he said while walking away.

Hana gaped and crossed her arms as she had no other choice but to follow him.

"Nice Natasha!" Sehun sunbae gave me a thumbs up and the guys just laughed.

I just laugh and looked at those two. You know? They would actually make a cute couple.

Natasha P.O.V End

Kai P.O.V

Im so tired... and hungry. Maybe I should go to the cafeteria and eat with the guys? Yeah, I'll do that. I pack my stuff and head to the cafeteria. When I got there, the cafeteria was packed with students. Well it always is. I searched for the guys and found Kyungsoo hyung near the canteen area, getting food.

"Yo hyung! Where are the guys?" I greeted.

"They're sitting over there," he pointed at a table near the centre.

"Oh, need help?" I asked.

"No thanks, Hana is helping me..." his sentence trailed off with some sort of surrender. "Just go and wait there, I'll get you something to eat."

"Hana?! Hyung! You have to tell me what happened!" I exclaimed.

"Yah! I don't like her..." he yelled.

"I didn't say anything about that, hyung," I said with a small grin.

"W-Well uh yah just go already!" he was a mess of words and I couldn't help but to laugh.

He tried to fly a kick but I quickly dodged it and walked to our table. When I almost got to the table there was a girl talking to the guys, they seemed quite interested in the conversation with her. I couldn't see her face since she was giving me her back. EXO and a new girl? Then this Hana girl that Kyungsoo hyung keeps talking about? This is getting interesting...

"Hey guys! The awesome Kai has come to join you for lunch." I shouted while taking a seat next to Sehun.

They didn't take notice of my entrance and laughed at something that girl said.

"Oh Kai," Sehun suddenly noticed me sitting down. "You gotta listen to this story, its hilarious!"

I saw Suho hyung nod with his hands to his mouth, "Natasha, tell it again."

The girl laughed, it was like a sweet melody, "O-Okay."

I looked at the girl, and for a moment my heart and world stopped at the same time.

"N-Natasha?"


End file.
